1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of entomology and to a special holder or container for certain insects. It is a container as well as a conveying device and contains means for using part of the device to feed the insects to a higher sort of animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is directed to the containing, conveying, feeding and dispensing of crickets. Crickets, any of a large family (Gryllidae) or leaping insects, may be used in studies carried on by entomologists and budding scientists, as well as be raised to act as a feed stock to higher forms of animals, such as reptiles, and used as bait to catch fish. Crickets are known as leaping insects and cannot be kept in a certain location except by use of a container or enclosure.
A good container for crickets is one that does not allow the escape of a plurality of crickets when only one or two are desired to be removed from the enclosure. Crickets are generally wild in action and, when stimulated by someone gaining access to their enclosure, tend to leap or jump about to escape from the container using the same entrance way that the person used to gain access to the crickets. Accordingly, it is essential for the efficient care, proper feeding and singular extraction of crickets from the container that the container have certain characteristics to provide these features and yet be economical to make and operate. No such container on the market today possesses all the desirable characteristics, and prevents the use of crickets as a popular source of study, food and bait.
Specifically, the device for holding, transporting, and singularly extracting individual crickets requires a relatively large, open container that is stable when set on a flat surface. It needs to have windows or other transparent apertures into which one can look to observe the number, condition and activity of the crickets as well as contain a means for extracting some, but not all, of the crickets without jeopardizing the health of the remaining crickets and without allowing them to escape. Crickets are air-breathing insects and require a flow of fresh air through a large part of the container. A handle is needed to carry the container of crickets that will not get in the way when adding new crickets to the container, extracting some of them for other uses, and/or feeding them.
Most containers on the market today do not combine all of these features into an efficient device. Generally speaking, the container tends to be boxish and include large doors or entrance ways that allow escape during handling. Often the container is made using recycle plastic that contains colorants that shield the insects from external view thus making it difficult to count the inventory or determine how many insects are left within the container. Some containers include hollow cardboard tubes in which the insects can hide, however, some insects, such as crickets will eat through cardboard in short order and render the tubes useless.